Star Wars The Final Victory
by Fictionstv
Summary: Impatient with Luke Skywalker, Rey makes a deal with Kylo Ren to defeat Snoke together. The two of them are strong in the Force but can they really defeat Snoke together? Takes place during Star Wars The Last Jedi.


**Star Wars**

 **The Final Victory**

On the lone island on the planet, Ahch-To, Rey was frustrated with Luke Skywalker's lack of cooperation. She had gone to all the trouble of protecting BB-8 along with its contents, and she had been ruthlessly interrogated by Kylo Ren concerning the planet's location. She barely escaped Starkiller base alive and now the galaxy's last hope was refusing to come back or train her as a Jedi. He was old but not frail. Even his presence in a room would give the Resistance hope that all was not lost. Even the death of his best friend Han Solo and the knowledge that his sister, Leia, was in danger could not move him. He cared about nothing and simply wanted to die.

After a short day, Rey had difficulty sleeping in the stone hut. She could have slept on the ship, but she had hope that maybe Luke would suddenly barge in and tell her it was all a test to see how resolved she truly was. The training, although important, was secondary to getting Luke back into the fight. She would rather have her lessons on the Falcon than on this island.

As she tossed and turned, she heard a voice in her head. Waking up, she saw Kylo Ren in a metallic chair in a medical room. She instinctively raised her pistol but soon realized he wasn't in the hut with her. It would have been impossible. How could he have found her? No, this was something else.

"How are you doing this? The effort would kill you," Kylo Ren said to her.

Rey was just as confused but gave him nothing. She couldn't give away their location, the location to Luke Skywalker. "Can you see my surroundings? I can't see yours," Kylo asked of her.

"You killed Han Solo. You're a monster," Rey shouted at him.

"Is that what you think of me?" Kylo asked slightly hurt.

"Why did you hate you father?" Rey demanded of him.

"I didn't. I knew that by killing him, I could achieve the strength necessary to achieve my ultimate goal," Kylo Ren said.

"What goal is that? The slaughtering of innocent people?" Rey asked.

"No, the destruction of Snoke," Kylo replied.

"What?" Rey asked stupefied.

"Only through the Dark Side can I defeat Snoke. You're with Luke now, aren't you? Did you ask him to join you in your valiant fight against the First Order?" Kylo mocked.

Rey said nothing not wanting to reveal the truth. "He won't, will he? He refused to fight Snoke believing it would lead to the Dark Side. He allowed Snoke to return with Starkiller base and an armada. He allowed Snoke to destroy the Republic," Kylo revealed.

"And you think I can trust you? You've been with Snoke for years. If you wanted to kill him, you've had all the opportunities to do so," Rey scoffed.

"Snoke is too strong in the Dark Side. His ship is powerful. Even with Starkiller base, I could not defeat him. I am also surrounded by those loyal to Snoke. I need you, a Jedi. I need someone strong in the Force, on the Light Side, and together we can defeat Snoke," Kylo said to her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Rey asked angrily remembering the time he had brutally interrogated her.

"Before, I thought you were no more than a scavenger. But I know differently now. You've shown me what you are capable of," Kylo said.

Rey was uncertain of herself. She still wanted time to persuade Luke to come back with her and train her. "You're running out of time. We will soon destroy the Resistance fleet. There is nothing I can do to stop it," Kylo told her.

"This is a trap," Rey shook her head. It had to be. It couldn't be a genuine offer.

"You know its true. I need you," Kylo pleaded.

* * *

Rey exited her hut and felt the morning sunrise. She saw Luke going about his daily routine ignoring her. Frowning, she went back to the Falcon and found Chewie in the cockpit. "Anything from the fleet?" she asked.

Chewie merely shook his head. "Luke isn't coming. You're not going to like what I have in mind," Rey said to him.

Chewie moaned realizing Luke wasn't going with them. Exiting the ship, Rey gave Luke one last look. She closed her eyes, and felt Kylo Ren in her mind.

"Where are you?" she asked.

* * *

The Falcon lifted off leaving Luke behind and went to light-speed. Rey came upon their lone escape pod and entered inside. The Falcon then exited hyperspace right next to the First Order fleet. The escape pod was ejected, and the Falcon went back to hyperspace before the First Order could react.

The escape pod was escorted by twin Tie fighters as it entered the _Supremacy's_ docking bay. Kylo Ren stood over her as the escape pod opened. Two Storm troopers handcuffed her.

Kylo Ren then escorted Rey to Snoke's throne room. "The cuffs are a formality," he assured her.

"I hope so," she said skeptically.

"I'm willing to die to achieve victory. Are you?" Kylo asked her.

"If its killing Snoke, I am," Rey said to him.

"He will be formidable," Kylo warned her.

* * *

The elevator doors opened and the two were brought before Snoke. The Supreme Leader looked upon Rey with a condescending smile. "Come closer, child," Snoke said as he released her hand cuffs.

Moments later, Supreme Leader Snoke was dead. His Royal Guards were all on the floor, killed by the duo. Kylo and Rey breathed heavily after everything that had just happened. The room was a mess with curtains, furniture, and equipment shredded. The two of them were lightly injured from the assault.

"What happens now?" Rey asked exhausted.

Kylo caught his breath and then used the Force to drag her to him. Before she could react, he sliced her through with his light saber killing her. Rey gave him a look of horror and surprise as she expired. Kylo gave her a sympathetic look. "Let the past die," he said to her and then took the bracelet around her wrist.

* * *

Kylo Ren locked the doors to the throne room leaving the bodies behind and entered the bridge. "Have this bracelet analyzed," he said to Gen. Hux.

"What is it?" Hux asked confused.

"It will lead us to the Resistance," Kylo Ren told him.

"Supreme Leader will be pleased," Hux smiled.

The First Order fleet suddenly appeared near the Resistance fleet and immediately started firing. The smaller ships were instantly destroyed by the barrage while the cruiser sustained heavy damage. "Launch fighters. I don't want anything escaping," Hux ordered.

Hundreds of Tie fighters swarmed the cruiser destroying any fighter leaving the docking bay. The cruiser's engines were repeatedly hit and became inactive. Kylo Ren sensed his mother's life force on the cruiser. "Let the past die," he repeated to himself.

The cruiser broke up and exploded into a field of debris. Kylo could sense his mother's life force slowly drain away.

"I am sure Supreme Leader Snoke will be eager to hear the good news," Hux smiled victoriously.

"Let us tell him together," Kylo Ren suggested.

* * *

The two went down the halls until they reached the throne room. Kylo casually entered the code to unlock the door. As the two entered, Kylo shut the door behind them. Hux looked over the ruined room in shock. He saw Snoke's body split in half near his throne. There were several Royal Guards on the floor and then there was Rey.

"I killed them all," Kylo said to Hux.

"You killed...the Supreme Leader?" Hux gasped in shock.

"I did," Kylo confirmed.

"We're...finally free of him. We did it!" Hux said happily.

"This will be a day long remembered, the end of Snoke and the Resistance," Kylo agreed.

"You are now the Supreme Leader," Hux said kneeling before him.

"No, my friend. We're partners," Kylo said offering his gloved hand. "Only together can we bring order to the galaxy. I know the ways of the Force, and you know how to lead armies."

"Very well, my old friend. How shall we celebrate?" Hux asked.

"I leave the celebrating to you. I have some unfinished business to attend to," Kylo told him.

The two embraced as old combat friends and went their separate ways locking the throne room door behind them.

* * *

A lone Star Destroyer exited hyperspace near Ahch-To. A Tie Silencer exited the Star Destroyer and landed on the island Luke resided on. He could sense a weak presence on the island. This was not the Luke Skywalker he remembered. Landing, Kylo Ren went up the steps cautiously looking around for an ambush.

He found Luke Skywalker staring off into the distance on top of a hill. Kylo took out the light saber he had taken from Rey, Luke's old light saber. Luke turned around and gave Kylo a depressed look. Kylo took a few more steps towards Luke and offered the light saber back to him.

Luke simply shook his head. "I have been waiting a long time for this," Kylo said to him.

"I bet you have," Luke said bitterly.

"I killed Han and Leia, Snoke, and the girl. You're all that's left," Kylo said to him.

"The Force is eternal. You will never stop it. There will always be someone after me," Luke said to him.

"I will be remembered as the one that brought peace and order to the galaxy. I will re-write grandfather's legacy as a hero who was betrayed by his son. A son that abandoned his family, his friends, and his students when they needed him the most," Kylo said to him.

"Do what you're here to do," Luke said defiantly.

Kylo ignited his light saber and sliced at Luke's left leg and right arm disabling him. Luke fell to the ground painfully. Kylo then went past Luke and saw the X-wing in the shallow water. Using the Force, he crushed the fighter making it impossible to fly again. Looking around, he took out a pistol and began firing on the wild life killing every living thing on the island.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked painfully.

Kylo then went back to Luke. "You're no threat to me. You're going to starve to death on this island. I'm going to be waiting in orbit until I feel you die in my mind."

Luke glared at Kylo. "Just kill me!"

Kylo ignored Luke's pleas and went back to his Tie Silencer. As he flew off back to his Star Destroyer, he smiled at his complete victory.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This was meant as a one-shot. Maybe, some of you wished this did happened.


End file.
